The Last Goodbye
by AntiquaDove
Summary: One Shot of Thor after the events of Endgame. Bring tissues, because it's sad. Loki shows up.


For Thor, the battle had passed by in a flash. From finding out Steve was worthy of Mjolnir, to almost being killed by Thanos with his very own Storm breaker, it sped by. Now, he was watching one of his best friends, die.

Tears filled the god's eyes as he watched Tony take his final breath, surrounded by his family.

He clapped his heavy hand on Steve's shoulder as they both looked down, tears streaming down their faces. Yes, they won. But at the cost of one of their closest friends.

Thor's heart ached for Pepper, who had just lost the love of her life. For Rhodey, who had lost the man he was closest to in all the world. For Peter, who had finally found his dad. And for Tony's daughter Morgan, who would have to grow up in a world without a father.

Thor turned away, unable to watch such sorrow anymore. He ignored the calls from Valkyrie, begging him to come back. Thor didn't know where he wanted to go. Anywhere but there. He had nothing left. Nothing to fight for. He wasn't a king; he had abandoned his people for five years. Years when they needed him most. He had poured his responsibilities on Valkyrie, drowning his sorrow away with beer.

There had always been one person who could always cheer him up when he was this sad. Loki. But he was gone now. Really gone. This time, there was no coming back. No second chances.

Clouds rolled in on an already Smokey sky. Thor let out a howl. The lament of a god who had lost everything. Who didn't believe he was worthy. Who had lost all sight of what made him Thor, in those five miserable years.

Rain drops started to drip on the man, but he cared not.This was his own doing after all. The rain poured harder and harder, mixing in with the tears running down his cheeks. Thunder rumbled in the distance and a flash of lighting momentarily blinded him.

"Shut up!" He wailed at the torrent around him. "Am I not your god?! Can I not control when the thunder blasts?!" He screamed. He dropped to his knees, mud splashing up around him.

Thor didn't know how long he lay there, amongst the lighting and thunder. He didn't much care. But suddenly something broke him out of his trance. A voice. A very familiar voice.

"I always have found your outbursts very obnoxious," Came a snobbish sounding voice over the howling wind.

Suddenly, all was quiet. The wind stopped blowing, the rain stopped falling. Thor peaked his eyes open, barely breathing. It couldn't be. It was impossible.

"Loki?" He whispered, his voice filled with so much hope.

A small smile crossed the smaller god's face. "I'm here. It's not an illusion, Thor. I'm really here."

Thor brought in a shaky breath and stood up, not sure if he should slap his little brother or hug him and never let go.

Loki tensed for a second when he saw Thor rushing towards him. But once he was enveloped in his brother's arms, he relaxed.

"Loki." Thor sobbed, "How, how are you alive?" He demanded, squeezing his brother even tighter. Loki chuckled lightly. "I'll explain all in due time, brother. For now, you should get some rest, alright? You've done your duty. They'll be alright without you. Come join us."

Thor froze and held Loki by his shoulders out in front of him. "What do you mean?" He whispered.

Loki smiled sadly at Thor. "You didn't really think I was alive, did you?"

Suddenly, a portal opened up and bright light streamed out. Thor stepped in front of Loki to shield him, but it was not needed. Thor squinted and saw familiar faces. Heimdall. Mother. Father. Natasha…and Tony.

"We're waiting for you Thor." Natasha said, a smile on her face, arm around Tony. "There's no more pain here, point break, you can finally rest." Said Tony.

Thor gave a wet laugh.

Then, Frigga stepped in front of the two. "Son, it's your time."

Thor took his brother's hand and took a deep breath.

"Wait, what about the rest of Asgard, and Valkyrie? I can't leave them." Thor argued.

"Don't worry, you left Asgard in good hands." Thor turned and saw Valkyrie standing behind him, with Korg and Meik." Thor brought the three of them into a massive hug and stepped back.

"You better help Korg if he has any trouble with Noobmaster69, alright?" He said, pointing to Valkyrie. She swallowed and blinked back tears. "You got it."

Then, Thor took a deep breath, and with Loki by his side, stepped through the portal.

**Well I definitely cried while writing that. **


End file.
